The goal of this research is to create glassy carbon-elastomer composites having the advantages of the glassy phase without the unpredictable strength and characteristic brittleness of such materials. The incorporated elastomer will act as an energy sink, removing the energy necessary to continue crack propagation, thus reducing the likelihood of fracture. The composites will be formed either by impregnating the host carbon matrix with monomer and polymerizing and crosslinking, in situ, using gamma or ultraviolet radiation, or by loading polymer solutions directly into the carbon matrix. The major applications of the new composites will be as biomaterials with bone replacement the most obvious use. Simple mechanical and biological tests will be performed to evaluate properties of the composites.